pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiki the Fox
Kiki is an everyday fox who does everyday things you would find a fox doing, but, she has a secret, the same secret owned by Perry the Platypus, she's a secret agent helping defeat the evil Dr.Doofenshmirtz with her teammate Agent P on a daily bases (ocasionally skipping some missions). 'Story' Kiki was born in a Danville Forest, abandoned by her parents at a young age, she grew up with an unknown family that kept her fed and safe, but never keeping her as a pet, fearing that she'll get too used to people and that it'll be difficult to care for her. That family moved away when Kiki was around a year old, hoping that she'll be able to care for herself from that point on. Sure enough she was able to, though getting into alot of mischef didnt make her very welcomed for awhile, so she left and lived in the forest till she turned 2 years and saw a battle between a platypus and what looked like to be a pharmasist. (in the episode "Inteview with a Platypus" ) She eventually got caught in the water and was caried away to the neigborhood. Having no one recognize her after so long was a releif and also a burdin, no one helped her, gave her shelter,or even gave her food(in a suburban area itll be hard to just find food other than birds which she never ate) making it hard for living. Eventually she met the Flynn-Fletcher family and thier pet platypus, Perry, which looked strangly famililiar to the platypus she found fighting, just without the hat and looked...dumber, or so she thought anyway. She quickly became friends with Perry and started to visit him on a daily bases and his owners never minded, just as long as she didnt sneak inside. They would give her food and affection which kept her comming, sometimes without even leaving till the next day or so. Somedays there wouldnt be anyone to greet her when she visited or it would just be Phineas and Ferb or even Candace which made Kiki curious as to where Perry would be before he came back later on and not tell her anything. She was even curious as to why the neighbors dog, Pinky, did the same thing around the same time of day. So one day she decided to do a sleep-over type of thing and didnt leave which didnt make anyone wonder at all cinsidering she had been doing it for awhile. So when the next morning she had managed to make it look like she had left in the middle of the night and hid in their tree all day keeping an eye on Perry, too bad for her, it was a holiday so he didnt go anywhere, so she made it look like she came out of nowhere in the middle of the day. Once again staying that night and hiding once again the next day. This time Perry actually started to trail off somewhere, she had been starting to give up once she realized that he just sits next to the house. She waited there, just watching him do nothing, until he finaly looked around (without noticing her) and flipped on a fedora, stood up, and went into a mysterious shoot hidden behind a blended door. She followed him and fell into his lair, startling both him and a strange old looking man on a big screen going by which Perry called 'Major Monogram' . Getting up she hadnt realized howmuch damage her fall gave her in her head, causing her to fall back down and black-out. She awoke awhile later to that same man, Monogram, looking down at her, waiting for her to wake, which caused her to panic a bit until he managed to calm her down and explained her situation. Explaining that now that she was informed on his secret was asked if she wanted to become an agent as well, if no, she would have her memory erased up to the point that she met Perry and saw his coming and going with the flynn-fletchers also losing memory of comming in contact with her, and with yes becoming a full-fleged secret agent riscking death everyday, neither of which settled well with her. What if she said no? Would she ever see Perry again? She wouldnt have any where to stay anymore. If she said yes, she could die, but she could stay with Perry. She eventually agreed to becoming an Agent. Being a stray she needed a certain sorce to come in and out of her lair, causing Monogram to be her temperary owner for the time being allowing her to live with him if she chose to, with the advantage of still visiting Perry and come into his lair and not having to hide her double life from Monogram was also an up-side. So she decided to stay with him for a little, still acting as if Phineas and Ferb were more of owners than he was, but coming back to his house to sleep for awhile. How Emily becomes her owner is still in process between me and DG 'Personality' Kiki has multiple personalities. Kiki can be very brave, kind, sweet, outgoing, and cute. On the other hand Kiki can also be quick tempered and fierce. She can change emotions in a split second, which tends to confuse everybody, even Perry, the one that knows her best, can't understand her from time to time. 'Relations' Perry the Platypus- Kiki's Best Friend and secret crush. She is also his teamate in the battles with Dr.Doofenshmirtz and visits his home on a daily bases, leaving not one day without being with him, and devoting everyday to hanging out with him. Since they are both animals, they understand each other and speak frequently to each other and roughhouse with each other all the time. Perry hasn't seemed to notice her crush but has been seen flirting back to her on some ocations.Kiki loves Perry very much and Perry is very protective of her which causes him to be a bit more fierce with Doofenshmirtz when he traps her. Pinky the Chihuahua- '''Kiki is friends with Pinky, though it seems to be a more of 'person i met one day' type of thing. They're not exactly good friends nor bad one's. '''Phineas Flynn- Kiki seems to like Phineas's idea of inventions everyday and finds it amusing to help him out with some of them from time to time. Kiki is good friends with Phineas. Ferb Fletcher- Kiki likes Ferb's quick wits and clam sences, and for some reason, she likes to fall alseep on him head, why this is is unknown. Kiki is good friends with Ferb as well. Candace Flynn- Candace seems to think Kiki is adorable and likes to hug and pet her alot, which comforts Kiki and agrivates her at the same time because she doesnt like Perry to be around Kiki and doest seem to understand why she hangs out with him all the time, and then there's the fact that Candace doesn't treat Perry the same as she does Kiki. Kiki is friends with Candace. Isabella Garcia-Sharpio- Kiki likes Isabella's niceness twards her and how she protects her from several things and looks out after her. Kiki is good friends with Isabella. Major Francis Monogram(temperary owner)- Kiki has a mutual relationship with Francis even though he takes care of her the most. Kiki lives with Francis as a pet and sleeps at his house in her own little bed, she finds this quite annoying due to the fact that he's her owner and boss. Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher- Kiki doesnt seem to care much about these people. Dr. Doofenshmirtz- Kiki's both Doof's nemesis and friend, which can make Perry get very paraniod, which then makes Kiki a giggle a bit. Emily Kinney- Emily is Kiki's best friend and primary owner, how this is is still being thought up by me and DG.